My Side Effect Tells Me So
by Miraichaos
Summary: A short night time conversation between Yüma Kuga and Yuichi Jin. One little swear word and mentions of canonical character deaths. Set during episode 37, so beware the spoliers if you aren't that far in the anime. T to be safe


A/N: First published World Trigger fic. The other two I wrote were complete crap, not saying this one isn't though. Anyway, short conversation between my two favorites, Jin Yuichi and Yüma Kuga. R&R it would be nice to hear from a few other World Trigger fans. I haven't met many. Enjoy

* * *

Jin couldn't sleep. It made sense that he couldn't sleep, given that a week ago the city had been invaded by Neighbors, who had brought Trion Soldiers. To make it worse, the Humanoid Neighbors had come out to fight as well, resulting in the loss of 8 lives and the kidnapping of 32 young people. No one would find it easy to sleep after that. Even so, that wasn't the problem. It was something much deeper.

"Damn..." Jin sighed, kicking off his blankets and rolling out of bed. His feet hit the floor silently, and he walked out of the room without a sound. Checking the doors to the rooms of the other agents, Jin found that none of their lights were on, meaning they were asleep. Sure that he would be alone, Jin walked quickly up to the roof, where he perched on the ledge. The cool breeze of the night went right through his baggy sweatpants and cotton shirt, though he didn't feel the bite of the cold.

Jin must have been crouched on the ledge for no more than five minutes when he heard the door to roof open behind him. There was no noise as he was approached, giving Jin a pretty solid idea of who was behind him. The voice confirmed it.

"Jin-san, you should be sleeping," said Yüma as he sat down next to Jin. The older teen shrugged, but gave no verbal response. The two sat in silence for awhile before Yüma spoke again.

"I heard that you keep apologizing to Osamu's mother and Chika. What's that all about?" he asked. Jin stared out at the city while he answered.

"I just feel bad for them. Osamu got hurt pretty bad and they were probably worried." Yüma stared.

"You make up the most obvious lies," he said. Jin smirked.

"Oh, that's right. Your Side Effect," he said. Yüma nodded.

"You do feel bad for them, that's obvious, but that's not why you're apologizing. You blame yourself for what happened. You knew what was coming but you couldn't do much about it. You think you're the one who got Osamu hurt," Yüma said, almost as if he was reading Jin's mind. The smirk on the brunette's face disappeared and he nodded.

"It was Osamu's choice that got him hurt. He wanted to protect Chika, so he went up against two Neighbors with Black Triggers. No one made him do that. Besides, even if you can see the future, you can't change it. All you can do is prepare yourself," Yüma said. Jin nodded.

"I know. That's what I've always done," he pointed out. Yüma gave the older teen a confused look, so Jin explained.

"I saw the invasion before it happened. I couldn't really do anything about it though. I saw my own mother die days before I would have if I was a normal person. Same with my mentor, the one who made my old Black Trigger. The second invasion, I saw it happening too. Before it even started, I knew about the crossroads. I knew that Osamu could have died. That's why I go behind the scenes when I see big things that are yet to happen. I might ask a person to protect someone, or to stay with them at all times. I do what I can but I don't always win. That's the worst thing about my Side Effect. Seeing people die but not being able to stop it." Jin didn't take his eyes off the city as he spoke, memories flashing through his mind. Grim reminders of people he'd seen die, while already knowing their fate.

"That does seem rough," Yüma agreed, turning his head away from Jin to look at the city. The pair sat in silence once again, going over their own thoughts. Yüma saw a purple light, and it reminded him of his Trion Soldier friend.

"Can you see Replica?" Yüma asked. Jin knew he didn't mean literally. He didn't mean see him out in the city they were looking at. He meant in the future. Jin shook his head.

"No, sorry. Though I'm sure he's alive, based on what you found. If I do see him, I'll make sure to tell you," he promised. Yüma nodded in thanks, looking down at his hands to hide the haunted look on his face. The look that had appeared when he had though of his own future.

"Jin, will I die soon?" he asked suddenly. Jin jumped slightly in surprise, caught off guard by the insensitive question, his usual cool demeanor slipping. He turned to Yüma with a surprised look on his face, though the white haired boy didn't see it. He was staring down at his hands, or more specifically the black ring on his finger, his Black Trigger.

"Blunt, I know. But I know I'm going to die a lot sooner than anyone else, since my body is slowly dying in my Trigger. I just want to know if it'll happen soon. If it will, I'm sure it won't be pretty, so I'd probably leave. Maybe return to the country that I should have died in. I just don't want Osamu, Chika, or you or anyone, especially Osamu and Chika, to see me die. That's something you can go without," Yüma explained.

"I also want to know because if I don't have long, then I'll probably never see Replica again," he added. Jin stared, his expression slowly slipping back into its usual cool state. He closed his eyes and searched the future. He was relieved when he didn't see Yüma dying.

"You won't be dying any time soon. I don't see it happening. Honestly, I'm glad I didn't see it. I don't want to foresee the death of another person close to me, not again," Jin admitted. Yüma nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't really think about that," he said. The two lapsed into silence once more, their eyes on the sky and the city or in Yüma's case, sometimes the Black Trigger on his finger.

Neither of them slept that night. Yüma because he was thinking and because his fake body didn't require sleep. Jin because he was thinking and because he was too restless to sleep. In reality, Jin and Yüma were very alike. They both carried burdens, though neither of them showed it. They were both exceptional fighters with long histories, forces to be reckoned with. They both knew all that, and they both knew that the future held much more than even Jin's Side Effect could see. All they could do was steel themselves and be ready for whatever came at them.

* * *

If anyone has any prompts please tell me about them in the reviews, it's always nice to get me fresh ideas. (I had to go back and edit because I found a few errors .)


End file.
